


30. Shoulder To Cry On

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [30]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank finally brings himself to visit Cole’s grave, Connor by his side. Connor finally understands the expression ‘shoulder to cry on’.





	30. Shoulder To Cry On

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh my goodness, I only have 1 fic after this…  
> Sorry it's kinda short, I had to write quickly.

 

“Hey, Connor…?” Hank knocked on Connor’s bedroom door.

_ “Come in.” _

Hank pushed the door open.

“Hi!” Connor beamed, Skulker in his hands as he held him up to Daniel’s fish tank. “Skulker likes watching Daniel.”

“Be careful he doesn’t eat him then.” Hank smirked. Connor looked at the dog, taking a step back. Hank chuckled.

“Are you alright, Dad?” Connor asked. Hank blinked.

“Yeah, yeah, no I’m… I’m okay.” Hank muttered. “Actually, I was… I was gonna visit Cole…”

“Oh…” Connor’s smile faded as he put Skulker down on the floor. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was just… Do you want to come? What the fuck am I saying… Do you wanna come stand at my dead Son’s grave, what the fuck…”

“Yes.” Connor whispered. “I’d like to… to come with you.”

“Okay.” Hank nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“Let me just grab a jacket.”

* * *

Connor kept glancing at Hank as the two walked down the path towards the graveyard. Hank sighed.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Sorry…”

“I’m fine, Connor… Don’t look so worried.” Hank forced a smile, pulling Connor in for a side hug as they walked. Connor looked up at him.

“Do you think Cole would like me?” Connor asked.

“Connor, he would fucking love you.” Hank nearly choked. “You’d be the best big brother to him…”

“I… wish things had been different…” Connor sighed. Hank ruffled Connor’s hair.

“Me too, kid…”

* * *

“Aw, Jesus, has it really been that long, Cole?” Hank asked, kneeling down in front of a gravestone, pulling up handfuls of weeds. Eventually, he stopped, sitting back and reading the stone.

_ Cole Anderson _

_ 2029 - 2035 _

“Hey, Cole. This is Connor.” Hank grabbed Connor’s wrist, pulling him to his side. Connor smile, bowing down to the grave.

“Hello, Cole.”

“Connor’s your big brother. Actually, no… He’s your baby brother.”

“Hank!”

“What? You ain’t even 2.” Hank chuckled. “He’s your big baby brother, Cole, you’d fucking love him.”

“I know I’d love you too, Cole.”

Hank wasn’t sure what did it: The thought of Connor and Cole never meeting, the fact Connor already loved Cole, or the idea of how happy Cole would have been to have a brother. He couldn’t stop himself. His eyes welled with tears and his throat started to hurt.

“I hope Sumo is having fun up there. Give him lots of hugs from me, please, Cole. I really miss him… And I think I miss you too, even though we’ve never met...” Connor continued, making Hank feel worse. “I found this a few weeks ago and thought of you.” The android knelt down on the grave, placing a small teddy bear holding a heart on the stone.

Hank’s tears started to fall, and he raised his hand to hide his eyes from Connor. The wracking of his body gave him away.

“...Dad?” Connor whispered, his LED spinning red. Hank gave up trying to hide it, he allowed himself to break down over the grave of his Son with the android who’d somehow wormed his way into his heart and become his Son at his side.

“It’s alright, Hank…” Connor whispered, pulling Hank into a hug. Hank gripped Connor tight, burying his face in his shoulder and he felt himself fall apart. “It wasn’t your fault, Hank…”

Hearing that made Hank angry, how wasn’t it his fault? But when he thought about it, he couldn’t pin the blame on himself. He hadn’t done anything that day that he wouldn’t usually do. He’d done what all Dad’s did. 

He’d picked his Son up from school and driven him home, like how he’d been driving home from work with Connor moths back when they’d gotten hit.

He hadn’t flipped the car over. He hadn’t ordered an android to perform surgery on his Son. He hadn’t gotten the human surgeon high on Red Ice.

He didn’t kill his Son.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Hank repeated. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Cole…”

“Cole would be very proud of you.” Connor added. “Your diet and alcoholism have improved immensely. You have started letting people in, such as Matthew and Gavin, and have let go of a lot of your old unhealthy habits. Your life expectancy has increased by 5 years and you are having considerably less suicidal thoughts.”

“I only fucked myself up that badly because Cole died.” Hank spat.

“Yes, but you overcame it. That doesn’t cancel out everything you’ve been through…” Connor assured him, rubbing Hank’s back. “You deteriorated, and then you came back from that. You’ve worked really hard, Hank… Cole would be proud of you. I know I am.”

“Fuck you, Kid…” Hank choked, pushing away. Connor smiled.

“Fuck you too, Hank.” 


End file.
